


Jubilee

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash and Misty pay a quick visit to the Mirage Kingdom!
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Jubilee

“May and Dawn both did really well against each other!” Misty cheered, pressing her hands together. 

Ash stroked Pikachu’s back, humming in affirmation. “I’m glad.” He glanced down over the cliffs, taking in the forest below. “Wish I could have been there.”

“Neither of them blame you.” Misty glanced at her nails, twisting her hand so her bracelet twirled.

Blinking in surprise, Ash chuckled. “You know me too well, Mist.”

Pikachu scampered across Ash’s arm and into Misty’s embrace. Misty chuckled, petting Pikachu’s head, eliciting a loud coo from the pokemon. 

Ash smiled, walking next to Misty as they headed up the hill. 

“Where’s Brock anyways?”

Misty tilted her head, joking, “Why, I’m not good enough for you?” Ash rolled his eyes, and Misty answered, “He’s busy being a doctor, you know? It’s pretty difficult for all three of us to be together at the same time nowadays.” Pikachu chirped sadly, swatting at Misty’s bracelet. 

“Yeah, no doubt!” Ash’s face doesn’t change, but Misty still worriedly glanced at him. Ash charged ahead, gazing up at the Kingdom. “It’s been a while since we came here, right? Exactly half a decade?”

“...Alola was good for you,” Misty joked. Pikachu stifled a snicker.

“Hey!”

“I mean, come on, I knew you when you  _ got _ Togepi’s egg!”

Ash rolled his eyes, grumbling, “Yeah, when  _ I _ got his egg.” 

Misty nudged Ash’s side, fidgeting with her bracelet. “Still mad?”

“...Nah.” Ash rubbed the back of his head. “I was still a newbie back then.”

“Aw look at you, so mature now!” Misty said with a laugh. Ash answered Misty by sticking his tongue at her. Pikachu rolled his eyes, chirping and pointing up at the Kingdom. 

They walked up to a large empty gate. Ash took a deep breath, stretching his arms out to the side before twirling to face Misty. “So how are we doing this?”

Before Misty said anything, the gate glowed blue. A Togekiss flew out of the gate, cooing excitedly. Ash and Misty gasped, eyes wide.

Pikachu was the first to greet him, waving his paws up and down.

Ash and Misty both sported wide grins as they were transported into the Togepi Paradise. The Togepis all chirped, crowding around them. Pikachu hopped onto Togekiss, eagerly chirping.

After yawning, Ash scooped up a few Togepis in his arms. Misty also hugged a Togepi before letting it waddle away.

They watched Togekiss scoop up some Togepis, twirling through the air and making them laugh.

“Have you been sleeping well lately?”

Ash chuckled, nudging Misty’s side. “Is that  _ concern  _ I’m hearing?” he mock gasped. The Togepis in his arms all giggled.

Misty shoved back at Ash. “You’re impossible! Why should I worry about you  _ anyway _ ?”

They exchanged a laugh. Ash leaned against a tree, eyes blank as he yawned. Misty pulled Ash down into a sitting position, both of them scanning the lush landscape. 

Togekiss landed back in front of them.

Pikachu cooed, playing with the Togepis while Togekiss watched over them.

“...So what’s up with you?”

“So you  _ admit  _ you’re concerned?”

“If there wasn’t a reason for concern I  _ wouldn’t  _ be concerned.” The pokemon all giggled.

Letting the Togepis in his arms down, Ash took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, it’s fine. Just a little tired from… you know, establishing Alola as an official league, setting everything up as the champion.” Ears twitching, Pikachu ran over, curling next to Ash. Togekiss cooed, turning to bob his head at Ash.

Ash leaned against Misty’s shoulder. Misty silently hugged him, bracelet sliding down to her wrist.

“It’s going to be alright, Ash.”

“...Aren’t I supposed to be the soft one around here?”

Misty stifled a laugh. “So you admit it?”

“No I don’t- didn’t!”

They both laughed. Misty hugged Ash tighter. 

They stayed like that for what must have been a full hour.

A Togepi chirped, waving to Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty grinned at each other when the rest of them followed suit before waddling off. “You like Primarina, right? You would also like Tapu Fini a lot, considering it’s a water fairy.” Pikachu’s tail perked up in curiosity. Togekiss tilted his head, sensing the conflict in Ash’s heart.

Misty tilted her head. “Tapu Fini?”

“Guardian deity of Poni Island.”

“Poni? As in Ponyta and Rapid _ ash _ ?” Pikachu and Togekiss only sighed, exchanging a glance.

They laughed. Ash’s face turned serious. “...You see, Tapu Fini could bridge the world of the living and the dead with its mist.”

“...Did you see Latios?” Togekiss cooed, reaching forward and patting Ash on the head, causing him to laugh for a short moment.

“I mean, I didn’t see Lucario either. Frankly, I’m still not sure if I’m ready to go back. It was why we came  _ here _ , after all.” Sadly cooing, Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s side.

After a pause, Misty said, “I might not have been there like Brock was, but I promise I’ll be there for you.” Togekiss nodded, chirping to Pikachu. 

Ash chuckled, lightly shoving at Misty. “When did you become so cheesy?” Misty chuckled, patting Ash’s shoulder when Ash yawned. Pikachu padded in front of Ash, glaring at him.

“Get some sleep, Ash.”

“Yes mom!”

“Jerk,” Misty fondly hissed, letting Pikachu leap into her arms.

Before she could say anything else, Ash shut his eyes, already asleep. 

Misty smiled, leaning Ash closer to herself. Togekiss purred, gently headbutting Misty. Pikachu nuzzled Togekiss before hopping on Ash’s lap, wrapping his tail around himself.

After patting Togekiss’s head, Misty slipped her koi fish bracelet onto Ash’s wrist and reassuringly rubbed his thumb. “Happy Friendiversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone's been doing alright this week!  
> [Inspiration here!](https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge-10)


End file.
